


"I win"

by Oso



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angry Sex, M/M, Stripper Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oso/pseuds/Oso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes making Liam mad. </p>
<p>(standalone from a stripper!Louis AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I win"

Louis likes riling Liam up. Sometimes he picks fights just for the hell of it, because Liam is possibly the second calmest person he knows (he is sure no one will ever more relaxed than Zayn), and seeing him worked up is, frankly, a turn on for Louis.

Liam knows this now though, and he simply ignores Louis whenever he tries to start an argument over stupid things like whose turn it is to do the laundry or why they’re out of ice cream.

It’s Saturday night and Louis has spent the entire week trying to make Liam angry. He’s annoyed but refuses to let him win, Louis will not start the week without some good sex bruises. He has one last card to play, and he knows this one will be the winner.

 

He gets ready to go up on stage, makes sure his outfit is all on point and then gives a thumbs up to the DJ. Louis chose tonight’s outfit because he knows it’s Liam’s favorite. As the music starts playing he walks on the stage, he's swaying his hips just a little extra and giving the room at large a smirk, he’s dressed in leather pants and a sleeveless leather vest. Not what he typically goes for, but not unusual strip club attire.

 

The song keeps playing and Louis makes sure Liam is looking at him. He pulls out all his best moves, actually using the pole, grinding his body against it and then using all he learned in that sport pole class he took with that one Russian guy. He tears the vest off, runs his hands down his torso as he dances to the rhythm of the music, then slips his thumbs into the waistband of the pants and shoots the room a quick look. Liam is enthralled. Louis rips the pants off in one swift motion and he can see him swallow.

 

He’s wearing pair of blue and black boyshorts, the sides are lace and the back is sheer fabric. Louis walks to the edge, picks the man who looks like he has the fattest wallet, and then hops down off the stage and goes straight for him. The lapdance he gives the man, Louis should be charging. But it will all pay off, not only because the man has already slipped a few large bills into his underwear, but because Liam looks absolutely livid.

 

The song ends and Louis steps away from the man and his chair, gives him a little wave goodbye and goes back on the stage to pick up his clothes and saunter back to his dressing room. As soon as he’s stepped backstage, Liam shoves him into a wall.

 

“Hey baby” Louis says and smirks up at Liam.

 

Liam is breathing hard. “What the hell was that?”

 

“My job” Louis says innocently.

 

“He had his hands on you” there is fire in Liam’s eyes and Louis is already getting hard.

 

Louis nods. “It happens sometimes”

 

At that, Liam grabs him by the arm and drags him to the dressing room. Once inside, he pushes him against the door and kisses him so hard Louis thinks he might bleed.

 

“You’re mine, only I get to touch you” Liam growls. He kisses down Louis’s neck, makes sure to leave a few marks, while he uses his right hand to undo his pants and the left to grab Louis’s dick through the thin fabric of his underwear.

 

Louis has one hand in Liam’s hair--and god how he wishes he would let it grow a little more so he could pull it--uses the other one to balance himself on the nearby wall as he wraps his leg around Liam’s waist when he angrily tears Louis underwear off. Louis might come just from how Liam is manhandling him.

 

Liam steps back without tearing his eyes off Louis and pulls out a tube of lube from Louis’s bag.

 

Louis is standing naked against the door, there are red marks on his neck, shoulders, and arms. He smiles and turns his back to Liam.

 

Liam works him quickly, pulls his fingers out and before Louis can even miss him, he slips into him in one swift motion.

 

“Fuck” Louis hisses.

 

And Liam does. He grabs onto his hips and digs his fingers hard enough that Louis knows those bruises will be there for days. He fucks him against the door, bends him over the dresser, and they finish on the couch with Louis slumping boneless down onto the cushions. His body aches and it puts a smile on his face.

 

Liam stands back and looks at him. Louis is naked, his skin flushed and beginning to bruise. He looks beautiful and the bastard knows it.

 

“I win” Louis states.

  
“I hate you” Liam bends down and kisses the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a stripper!Louis AU for a while, this is a standalone from that. :)


End file.
